Ben Saunders vs. Kenny Robertson
The first round began and they touch gloves. Ben Saunders in southpaw. Lands a body kick. Knees the body. Saunders lands a blocked high kick, they clinch. Robertson gets him down to butterfly guard. 4:00. Saunders working a rubber guard. Loses it. Back to it. Thinking triangle. Eddie Bravo in Saunders' corner. "Beautiful!" He switches to an omoplata. 3:00 as he lets it go and stands, defending a double. Robertson breaks with a blocked high kick. Blocks one himself. "Go after him!" Saunders knees the head. And a front kick to the body. Saunders lands an inside kick. Saunders lands a body kick and a left, body kick. Saunders lands a high kick, front kicks the body, 2:00. Saunders lands a probing right hook and a hard body kick, eats an inside kick, lands a body kick. Saunders knees the head, eats a hard right. Saunders lands a jab. Robertson lands a hard counter right, eats a knee to the head, lands a left and a right. Saunders tries a right elbow, lands a left, eats an inside kick. Saunders lands a jab and another and a high kick, a body kick, that hurt. Robertson thinking single. His arm is hurt from blocking. Saunders knees the head, two hard kicks to that blocking arm, slips punches, lands a right hook. Robertson lands a left,e ats a knee to the head, 35. Saunders kicks the arm, eats a hard counter right dropping, Robertson pounces with a few rights, defends a leglock, escapes, 15. "Elbow!" Saunders regains guard, works rubber guard, thinking triangle, R1 ends, 10-9 Saunders but close. Robertson's cornerman Antoni Hardonk wants overhand lefts when Saunders kicks. R2 began. Saunders lands a body kick. Robertson lands a hard inside kick. Robertson lands a jab. And a hard body kick. Robertson double jabs in and lands a right and another and a left, another right. Saunders lands a jab, eats an inside kick. Saunders lands a body kick, eats a right, lands a right, eats a body kick himself, 4:00. Saunders lands a jab. Robertson lands a right elbow. Saunders lands an inside kick to the groin, Kenny needs a sec. They continue, touch gloves. Robertson lands a right and another. Saunders lands a leg kick and eats a left. Saunders lands a high kick. Clinch, Robertson knees the body. Break. Robertson lands a right, eats a right and a body kick. Cut by the eye of Saunders. Possible head clash. 3:00 as Saunders lands a left. And a leg kick. And a body kick. Robertson lands a leg kick, eats a body kick, lands a right. Saunders lands a right jab. And another, another. And a body kick. Robertson lands a leg kcik, inside kick, and a left. Robertson lands a left. Robertson lands a high kick and a right. Saunders misses a high kick. 2:00. Robertson lands a hard right to the body. Saunders lands a double jab. Saunders lands a high kick. Saunders lands a hard body kick, eats a right inside. Saunders lands a body kick, clinch. They break, 1:00. Robertson lands a counter left and a right, a left, another, a right left right, left right, left. Saunders lands a counter right, eats one to the body, eats a left and a big right. 30. Robertson lands a right uppercut and another. And a hard right, Saunders lands a knee, clinch, knees the body twice hard, defending a single. Lands a right elbow. Another, another, another, another, 15. Several more elbows, R2 ends, 10-9 Saunders, edged it out IMO, could go to Robertson. Wouldn't be surprised. I'll give it to him actually. 10-9 Robertson. R3 began and they touch gloves. Robertson lands a leg kick. And another to the other, another to the first. Saunders coming forward now. Lands a body kcik and a nice straight left. Coming forward. Knees the body. And lands a high kick, and a right elbow, straight left, 4:00. Saunders lands a right jab, dodges a spinning backfist. Robertson gets a double, Saunders working rubber guard. Thinking triangle. Rights to body from Saunders. Saunders locking up that triangle now. Two right elbows. Two more. 3:00. Rights to body from Saunders. Three right elbows. That triangle is in. Robertson's cut badly. Five right hands. A right elbow. Two more. "Take his right arm Ben!" Eddie Bravo yells. 2:00. Right elbow. "Right arm! Take his right arm!" Right palm strikes, more. Four right hammerfists. Four right elbows. Another. "Take the right arm!" Rights to the body. Right elbow. Another. Right hands. Right elbow. Two more. "Take the right arm, you got thirty seconds!" 30. Rights to the body. Robertson pulls free, lands a right and a left, 15. Half-guard. Saunders regains guard, trapping the arm towards an omoplata, R3 ends, 10-9 Saunders IMO. 29-28 split for... Saunders. Robertson applauds. They hug.